


Someone Else

by hopelocklet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: When Ginny asks Harry if he's breaking up with her because of someone else, he says yes. Even though that's not true. Or is it? Maybe Harry has just been lying to himself about his feelings for his irritating, attractive blond roommate.





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and my other drabbles on my Tumblr: https://saintdracopotter.tumblr.com

“Honestly, Ginny, it’s not you-” Harry stopped in the middle of his explanation, realizing how stupid he would’ve sounded saying ‘it’s not you, it’s me’. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, and Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He had known that breaking things off with Ginny would be awkward, but this was simply unbearable.

“Then what is it, Harry?” Ginny asked imploringly.

“It’s… I don’t really know how to explain,” Harry said truthfully. How was he supposed to explain that his once intense, romantic love for her had turned into a familial, brotherly love for seemingly no reason. The past few months had just been different. Instead of spending his free time with Ginny like he used to, Harry would now much rather spend that time in his dorm room, or flying, or hell, even studying. 

“Is there someone else?” Ginny said calmly. She wasn’t upset; she knew Harry would break up with her from the moment she saw the rooming assignments.

“I- yes,” Harry said decidedly, even though it was a lie. Maybe it would be easier to pretend there was someone else. At least that way Ginny would get a reason. “I’m in love with someone else.”

“Who?”

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry answered automatically, and then bit his tongue. Draco Malfoy? Where had that come from? He wasn’t in love with Draco! It’s true that they had moved on from being enemies since they were assigned to be roommates at the beginning of the year, Harry would even say they were friends, but love? There was no way. Or was there? After all, Harry found comfort in his late night talks with Draco when neither of them could sleep, and he invited Draco to go flying with him nearly everyday, and he relished those evenings he and Draco spent holed up in the library, studying and researching ways to remove tattoos made of Dark Magic. So maybe Harry did love Draco, just a little bit. But that didn’t mean anything, because there was no evidence that Draco felt the same. 

“I thought so,” Ginny replied, her voice cutting off Harry’s thoughts. 

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Ginny shrugged. “You two are always together, and when you’re not, you’re talking about being with the other.”

“Sorry, you mean, both of us? You think Draco loves me back?” Harry couldn’t disguise the hope in his voice.

Ginny sighed. “It’s quite obvious.” Harry didn’t respond, just stared in stunned silence, so Ginny went on, “Did you know that Draco, Pansy, and Blaise have been taking lessons from Hermione and I on how to cast a Patronus? Yesterday, Draco was finally able to cast one. And his Patronus, Harry- it’s a stag.”

Harry gaped at Ginny, speechless. He couldn’t believe he loved Draco Malfoy. He couldn’t believe Draco Malfoy loved him back.  _ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in love. _ Holy shit.

Ginny smiled faintly at Harry’s expression of wonder. “You should go find him.”

Harry stood immediately, took a few steps, then turned around to look at Ginny guiltily. “Oh, Gin, I’m sorry. This is a horrible way to break up with someone.”

Ginny grinned and shook her head. “I’m fine, really, Harry. Truth be told, I was going to break up with you anyway. I think I might love someone else, too.”

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a big hug before running off to find the blond prat he was in love with.

 

“Draco?” Harry stage whispered as he traveled through the dusty stacks of the library. “Draco?”

“Over here, Harry,” Draco’s voice came from an aisle on Harry’s right.

Harry found Draco sitting on the floor, back against a bookshelf, surrounded by many volumes of books about Patronuses, including  _ Your Patronus and You _ ,  _ Love and its Effect on Patronuses _ , and  _ So Your Patronus is a Stag _ . Harry smiled at the sight. 

“Whatcha reading?” Harry asked, settling himself on the floor next to Draco.

“Oh, nothing terribly interesting,” Draco said. He suddenly noticed _So Your Patronus is a Stag_ and quickly flipped it over so that the title didn’t show, a blush rising on his pale face.

“Is that so?” Harry questioned. He leaned across Draco in an attempt to retrieve  _ So Your Patronus is a Stag _ , but Draco pulled him back.

“Potter, no!” Draco said frantically. 

Harry chuckled and continued to fight him to get to the book. Draco was not having any of this, and in a last ditch effort to stop Harry, he tackled him. He pinned Harry to the floor and straddled his lap. Harry laughed at Draco’s determined face. 

“I surrender,” Harry said. 

“Good,” Draco said. He moved to get off of Harry, but Harry pulled him back into place. “What’re you doing, Potter?” Draco asked shakily. Harry just smiled and tucked a strand of Draco’s hair behind his ear. Draco was blushing furiously, but he didn’t try to move again.

“I’m doing this,” Harry said and he brought his lips up to meet Draco’s. He slid his arms around the blond’s waist. Draco didn’t move, or rather, he couldn’t move- he was too astonished. Harry pulled away and studied Draco’s expression. “Draco, are you okay?”

Draco blinked repeatedly, coming out of his shocked stupor. “I’m fine,” he said. His lips started to form a smile. “I’m great,” he said. And then he promptly grabbed Harry by his tie to pull him into another kiss.

Harry melted into the kiss. Everything about it was perfect. Draco’s hand that was not wrapped around Harry’s tie moved to Harry’s hair. Draco ran his fingers through the unruly curls and smiled against Harry’s lips. Harry, in return, tightened his arms around Draco. When Harry ran his tongue against Draco’s lips, the blond eagerly gave in, letting Harry deepen the kiss. 

When the two broke apart a few moments later, they were both out of breath. Something about the way Draco was looking at Harry gave Harry the confidence to say what he wanted to say.

“I love you,” Harry said firmly, his steady green eyes locked on Draco’s dumbstruck silver eyes. 

“You do?” Draco said, as if he were afraid he misheard.

“Yes. I love you.”

“I-” Draco’s voice wavered and he swallowed his words. Harry never took his eyes off Draco’s. “My Patronus is a stag,” is what Draco finally said.

Harry smiled. “Mine is too.”

“I know that, you idiot. What I’m trying to say is that I love you too.”

Harry’s smile widened and he spent a long moment staring lovingly at the blond before Draco snapped impatiently, “Well, are we going to snog some more or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
